


One does not

by AmaterasuChi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (thank you ♥ hihi), M/M, Other, ennoshita having alone time, ennoshita lusting after yahaba, ennoshita moon of my life, ennoshita my sun and stars, this is all Yurika_Schiffer's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaterasuChi/pseuds/AmaterasuChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would one explain to the team he’s the captain of that he was hot and bothered by the captain of the opponent’s team ? One does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One does not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yurika_Schiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/gifts).



> Hello~
> 
> This is my first time posting anything on here, I hope you're gonna enjoy it. Also, English isn't my mother tongue so I apologize if there is any mistakes (I also wrote this between 1am and 3am so I guess it's not helping >>).
> 
> Chu~

Ennoshita slammed every door of the restroom open, checking that no one was there. For what he was about to do, he needed to be alone. He was enduring a hard on since the last set and he needed to release some tension. He was going crazy and uncomfortable. He was even surprised no one seemed to notice the state he was in. If he had to explain himself, it would’ve been absolutely mortifying. How would one explain to the team he’s the captain of that he was hot and bothered by the captain of the opponent’s team ? One does not.

He grunted with despair while locking a door and pressed his forehead to it. Why all the forces of the universe, with the multitude of paths they had for him, chose to make him take this one ? The one where he had to hide in the restrooms of AobaJosai’s school to quickly jerk off because he couldn’t cool off before the ride home. The shame was crushing but he couldn’t suppress his hand from grabbing at his erection. A shiver ran down his spine and a moan escaped him. He hastily pulled down his shorts and briefs and began pumping fast.

He leaned against the cold tiled wall and lurched his head back. Closing his eyes, he tried to use the little imagination he had to convoke Yahaba. Oh how good his sassy mouth must feel around his dick. He dreamed so many times about it. He liked to envision Yahaba as a tease, it would perfectly match his masochistic tendencies. He would certainly play with his head for a torturing long time, licking and kissing but never giving a satisfying pressure. Then he would retract his mouth altogether and only caress his balls. Oh how painful that would be. How good too, to feel someone control his pleasure entirely and deny him what he wanted only to give it to him when they goddamn pleased. He chuckled, thinking he should stop calling these “tendencies” because he was a full-on masochist apparently.

What would Yahaba say to that ? Would he humor him and play along ? Would he grip his balls tighter ? Would he graze his teeth against his shaft more often than not ? How he wish he had answers to those questions ! For now, he only had his hand and the time was running. He had to be quick or his teammates would come looking for him. He couldn’t take the risk of someone walking in on him like that. Especially not since he couldn’t repress his moans.

As his pleasure was building up, he curled up and panted harshly. His hand was beginning to fall out of rhythm. He wondered if Yahaba would ever let him fuck his mouth and his hips began rocking toward his hand. Did he have a gag reflex ? Would he let him go down his throat ? Would he let him cum in his mouth ? Or his face ? How erotic would that be ! Little gasps and whines were echoing in the room and he couldn’t stop Yahaba’s name from escaping from his lips. It was like a drug, filling his mouth and resting heavy on his tongue. It was exciting too, to think someone could pass by and hear him hungrily groan his opponent’s name.

He came with a strangled cry, shouting Yahaba’s name.

He couldn’t bask in the afterglow because the moment his come dirtied his hand, he felt guilt overthrow him. He felt utterly filthy. But it’s not like he could do anything about it now. He quickly recovered his breath and cleaned the mess, thankful his clothes weren’t stained. He then proceeded to wash his hands and splash his face with cold water and rapidly join his team before they began to worry. He didn’t expect, though, to bump into Yahaba right when he was exiting the restroom and realize with absolute horror he heard it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found [here](http://amaterasu-chi.tumblr.com/post/139024564316/). ♥


End file.
